


Out of Time

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M, Nick Fury Feels, Other, Phil's been mostly dead all day, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a year to get the right team and the right tech. Now SHIELD is going to change history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic on LJ. Prompt: Any, any, "It's done now, and there's no undoing it. Not even with a time machine."
> 
> This also inspired a bigger work which can be found here: [Hands of Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/703493)

"Sir..." Hill's voice didn't waver, but her certainty seemed to--at least a little--before he turned to face her again. "Is there any point in asking you to reconsider this?"

"No." Nick's voice barely cut across the buzz of the machine he had his back to. "You're not Director yet, Hill. And I hope, when you do get the job you never have to face this moment."

Before she could ask what he meant, he turned back to the team that was painted pink in the light of the portal. "In and out. We don't disrupt the timeline any more than we have to. We've seen the reports. You've all read them over. Not enough resources, not enough time. Chaos literally cost us one of our own." His eye sought out the one Avenger that he allowed to be a part of this. He couldn't say no to Clint on this one. Not now. "Barton and I cover the portal. You stabilize and move him as quickly as possible. You have exactly three minutes. No mistakes here."

The med teams nodded and Maria moved up to the control room. "Nick..."

Clint's voice was closer than he'd been expecting it. Nick glanced around, pulling him a little closer and pressing a quick kiss to his temple. "We'll get him back. I promise you that."

"You promise." Clint actually laughed, but there was no joy in the sound. "Untested equipment, fucking around with the timeline... Nick, this is nuts."

"Phil's worth it."

"Yeah, he is." Clint took a deep breath and Nick watched as the past year flickered through his eyes. Clint's own recovery, getting used to it just being the two of them in the apartment, holding each other through it all but now they could fix it. Nothing in Nick showed any doubt and that seemed to brace Clint for returning to one of the worst days of his life. "Okay. Let's go get him back."


End file.
